There s a bright future for you around every turn, even if you miss on
by vanextina
Summary: what if after choosing not to meet robin in the tavern regina still has the chance to meet him anyways?...faith is a poweful thing an outaw queen story back in the enchanted forest
1. Chapter 1

THERE´S A BRIGHT FUTURE FOR YOU AROUND EVERY TURN, EVEN IF YOU MISS ONE.

After deciding not to enter the tavern, young Regina wandered looking for the road to her castle but without success for several minutes she got again near the tavern

\- I would like at this time be able to transport from one place to another ... stupid spell - frustrated nods her head

\- Sorry my lady - a man surprise her Regina turned and said - are you all right? - he asked

\- Yes thanks'm just waiting - she replied a little afraid and nervous to the young man standing in front of her

\- Waiting really? I can't imagine someone make you waiting at this hour of the night

\- Well... - she babbling

\- Excuse me lady I am Robin of Locksley - making a small bow to her - are you lost? you're not expecting anyone

\- I'm Regina - she said - and you right I've got lost

\- I knew you aren't a citizent of the Sherwood Forest so... where my lady let castle?

\- Why are you supposed that I live in a castle?

\- Well by the way you're dress and also your manners and excuse me for what I'm about to say right now but without any mistake I believe you are the most beautiful princess among the nobility - Regina blushed at the words of the young man who smiled she replied to Robin gesture smiling politely - so Princess I can accompany you to where you live if you let me of couse

\- Would you do that for me? - She questioned

\- Of course my lady - he replied happily

\- Well I live in the castle of King Leopold - Robin got surprised

\- God you really got lost ha?

\- Are you for real? So far is it? - Regina got worried

\- Yes, but do not worry, come - took her hand leading her to where was a horse - like this you will not arrive so late and you do not get into trouble

\- It's yours? -she asked referring to the animal

\- friend of mine that is still in the Tavern - Robin smiled

\- Okay - she consented choosing not distrust the young and ride up the horse with one leg on each side which surprised Robin

\- I've ridden since I was a child, I love it - she boasted

\- Oh - nodded the young man and ride the horse up too, being so close behind her felt a pleasant smell like flowers and apples in seconds he thought he could get lost in the odor given off from her and sighed

\- Are we going? - Regina asked him and get him out of his thoughts

\- Shure my lady... I apologize something distracted me - answered and surrounding her with his arms thing that made Regina feel safe exerted force on the horse and began to ride, the road was quiet and silent Robin was a little nervous and this did not allow him utter a word. So did Regina's the strong arms of Robin protecting her reminded her of Daniel her first love and the times they used to ride together it had already spent a year since her mother Cora toke his heart in front of her and crushed taking with her death the greatest happiness in her life so far. Robin does not look anything like Daniel his hair was brown strong gaze seemed to be an honest man she thought no one would be able to offer to carrying her a stranger from one kingdom to another; nobody did something for her careless in the kingdom they serve her because it was the Queen.

Hours later Regina asked him if they were already near the castle Robin said yes just a bit and she would see the road that was overlooking the castle and she would be back safe, so she suggested to walk and he accepted.

\- So do you like to ride my lady? - Asked Robin

\- Yes very much I started at 8 and I could not stop - the young woman commented very passionate - when I turned 16 my dad gave me my first own horse Rocinante my partner and friend since then

\- Sounds like a good horse

\- The best - she said with a smile - tell me now some of you Robin

\- Well I'm not a prince or king in Sherwood I have lived all my life there and was very nice I have good friends who are like family

\- You really appreciate your friends

\- Yes - said the young - excuse me but what do you were doing near the tavern?

\- I was going to see a person

\- Ok then let me say that I do not recommend you see people so far away from your castle, the forest can be very dangerous at night

\- I'll have in mind next time - and looking forward they realized that they were about to reach the castle - look the castle we are very close

\- Yes we are- said Robin - and tell me princess do you like to live in the castle?

\- Robin sorry I forgot that I haven't get you out of your mistake

\- What mistake?

\- I'm not a princess in fact I'm the Queen

\- The Queen? - Robin frowned - Then you're ...

\- Married to King Leopold yes I am ... and returning to your question yes the life in the castle is pretty good I have everything I want me a father whom I adores me and who also loves me I got nothing to complain about - so commented Regina with her head down so Robin approached her and the two stopped walking he lifted her chin with his hand - Is it the truth or you just trying to convince me majesty? - The face of Regina stiffened and became serious - of course it's the truth - removing the hands of Robin on his face - we must hurry - she demanded and started walking again, Robin follow her with the horse at his side walked for 10 minutes more quietly up to the castle gates then Robin took her by the arm

\- I'm sorry your majesty if I offended you it was really not my intention I was just trying to learn more from you

\- Robin its okay I'm not upset with you

\- Okay, then a good night your Majestyit has been a great pleasure to meet you

\- You too Robin and I prefer Regina, your Majesty's something I do not quite get used to - said Regina

\- Good night then Regina - and gave her a chaste kiss on the hand Regina she gave him a smile and the castle gates were opened; Regina was about to enter when he asked - do you love him? - Regina knew who he meant and answered - that's an inappropriate question - and asked the guards escort her to her chamber, Robin retired when the large castle gates closed

\- She is really beautiful right? - said to the horse - now let's go and leave you with your owner if I'm lucky and continues in the tavern - riding the animal. During his long journey back to Sherwood Forest he didn't stopped thinking about Regina in her scent, her long black hair, his lips and his eyes; that innocent look - it would be nice to see you - he thought, but he knew it would be impossible. she was the queen and him was just him a nothing the chances of being around the queen was one in a million and his chance just had passed.

Moreover, in the castle Tinkerbell awaited Regina somewhat excited when he saw her return:

\- How did it go? - she asked excitedly fairy

\- Im not got in - said Regina

\- But why, what happened?

\- I was afraid Tink so I closed the door I couldn't be brave. maybe you're right and that person is my soulmate but I still not recovered to the loss of Daniel I still remember him - regretted her with sadness same as the fairy noticed and she approached the queen and hugged her

\- Im Sorry Regina I understand you. maybe later when you're ready to love again you can find him

\- Why is it so important to you that I love again?

\- Cause I do not want you to fall into the dark side you're not just all rage and its not only your happiness, it is also his.

Regina heard the words of the fairy and meditated Tink was right she was going to be selfish if she was not going and looking the man with the lion tattoo if they were soulmates as advertised the pixie dust that means that he couldn't be also fully happy would she later have value and go for him? Could she be happy again? Does that mean that she no longer try to get revenge from Snow White the only guilty that her mother discovered her romance and plans to flee with Daniel? the memory of his mother crushing Daniel's heart returned to her mind and the desire for revenge returned to prioritize her thoughts, she released faster from the arms of Tinkerbell and said - I think you should go - the fairy saw the serious look and turned to Regina and only said - Think harder Regina - and flew away out of the castle, Regina lay on a side of her bed chamber and in her thoughts was the lion tattoo that was the only thing she could see the man who Tinkerbell said was her soulmate and, there, in the silence of the room she thought about Robin and got worried because it was almost midnight when she arrived at the castle. Robin would know her soul mate? Would there being friend perhaps? She care for the safety of the young man he was very kind to her and respectful at all times. a little smile showed over her lips meanwhile the thought of the boy he had known was on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 leave a review o comment I would like to know what you think, sorry for the grammar mistakes once again English it's not my first language

Chapter II

It has been a few weeks since she walk away to the tavern. It was little Snowhite birthday and for the last few years since her mother dead she and her dad king Leopold use to travel to another realm so Snow could meet new people and feel less alone. So thing we're almost ready to began the journey in the castle but the Queen Regina wasn't in the mood to visit realms against the many petitions by Snowhite

please Regina come with us it's gonna be so much fun - said the little girl

I can't snow I really prefer to stay here in the castle besides you always make that trip with your father only

But now you are my mom and we are a family please Regina - making a sad face - for my birthday?

Fine I'll ask the guards to put my luggage on the carriage

Don't not worry I'll go - snow walk out of Regina chambers and Leopold came inside

I'm glad that you accepted to come with us means so much to my daughter. - he said and took her hands and kiss them she just smile polite at him and wait for him to get out of the room so she could throw some things at the wall and got angry

Oh stupid trip stupid girl - she said. Moments later she come down the stairs and meet with the King and Snow who looked so happy and placed that Regina got accepted to come with them

Regina ask to Leopold if she could go in another carriage so they can be a little more comfortable because the trip was for a several days the king understand and so she was happy that she hasn't to see the cheerful face of the little girl. Regina doesn't know if she really hate Snowhite for telling to her mother Cora about Daniel or was just anger to see Snow so happy right now and innocent cause deep down she still care about and appreciated her.

The travel had been quiet and easy while Regina spend her time studying the spell book so the next time she saw Rumplestiltskin she should then how to make fireballs its when she felted the carriage wasn't moving. They had been stopped she open the door from the inside

Why we stop? - she asked one of the guard but the king was approaching to her

My queen the road is close so we are going to turn around and continue our trip by Sherwood Forest road it's going to take a day more.

Sherwood Forest? - she asked

Yes you know it?

No I'm just heard of it

Well we should better keep going - he said and drop a kiss on her lips that surprised her. Months had past and she still didn't get use to the fact that her new life roll was to be a wife and with that it was obvious would want to kiss her every time he want to be with her at any moment.

When they were on the Sherwood Forest road Regina decided to give up the spell book she was reading and take a look she make aside the cortina. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was up and make the trees look so beautiful she didn't remember like that when tinkerbell took there to meet her soulmate and like that Robin came to her head. Why she thought about him? Weeks had gone by since the first time she saw him Did she want to see him again? She nods her head she couldn't think that she was married and that was one of the reasons of why she didn't want to come in to the tavern that night despise of the fact she didn't love king Leopold she wasn't a free woman so she thought.

The horses makes noises and stopped again and so many men with their faces all cover up came across the road and began to fight with some of the guards while some of them were robbed the valuable things they could carry and then one of them opened the the carriage of the Queen

Please don't hurt me - she said very scared to him

Don't worry my lady just going to grab some thing you may no need - he respond and so he did and very fast as he can he went with all of the others thieves and ran away. The king went to check snow and she was fine or so she said to him he came to check the Queen too and she said she was okay too. But she was having another thought in her mind the voice of that man sound very familiar to her and she knows why cause she heard it a few weeks ago she remembered that voice was Robin's voice.

Because of the robbery the king turn down the trip and told snow it was for the best he doesn't want to her little girl suffer another incident in the road and cause it was about to get at night the king decided to stay in the village and continue the road by the next morning. The king looked for a little cabin so Snow him and Regina could stay to spend the night and rest. Hours later Regina still couldn't sleep so she decided to go out she wore a hood so the guards haven't the chance to see her and start walking. Minutes later after asking a man she found the tavern this time she came in and there he was drinking with his friends she went close to him and say

I knew I'll found you here - she said with a glorious smile on her face

My lady - he snap out the sit - how? What are you doing here? - he could believe it

I came looking for a thief - she respond and his friends look at him and he got up of his sit and took her to another table more quiet

My lady my apologize for this afternoon

So you knew it was me? - she interrupted him

Not at first not until I heard your voice. But you didn't answer my question before what are you doing here?

I guess I want to know why you didn't tell me you are a thief

It wouldn't be a very good impression and if I told you then you hadn't say yes when I offer to take you home

I'll guess you right - she smile at him

I like you smile - he said and she felt a little embarrassed- care for a drink?

Wine please - he got up and go for the drinks it don't take long to get him back

Why are you...a thief? - she asked him

Cause my people need food... things that our king don't want to share. This is not for me only its for them I don't like see the people suffer and let someone just waist what we don't have

I understand

You know...I've been thinking of you a lot since that night

Really?

Yeah I may be a thief but ain't not liar.

I believe you - and their eyes meet each other and she felt a clic she realize she likes him. She didn't know so much about him but something in him makes her feel safe warm comfortable. Next he took her hand and say

Regina - but he couldn't continue - I must go - she said and retired her hand form his and star running. He ran after her - Regina! - he screamed she stop and turn around - I'm sorry but everything I said to you if I offended you...

You don't need to apologize Robin

Then why you walk away

Cause it's the best

Because you are married? I know that Regina but I can help to want be near you it's like something pulls me to you I care about you Regina. Don't you feel the same? Isn't it why are you here? - he got close to her and put his hands over her face caressing her cheeks gently

It doesn't matter what I'm feeling okay?...Im not free I...should keep going the king could notice that I'm not at the cabin

But Regina

Let me go Robin - she kiss him on the cheek and left him there confused broken-hearted.

When Regina got to the cabin no one find out that she was outside she couldn't sleep that night she was thinking about Robin she already has start developing feelings for him she likes the ways he smile at her showing his dimples the seriousness when he talks to her about the way he felt.

The next day she came back with the king and her daughter to the castle there was no inconvenient on the road to the return of the castle even when she decide not to get back to Sherwood she couldn't stop thinking about him but she knew it was for the best. But was it?


End file.
